Playtime's over
by Devilssaint
Summary: Hiya guys. I felt for some reason playtime's over wasn't doing so well. So I really improved it. Please review guys!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Prologue

Kagome Higurashi, was a graduate of Harvard. A top student in all her classes, she graduated with honors. Among her graduating class was her long time friend Inuyasha. They had been good friends since they had first met in kindergarten. Back then Inuyasha had been a softy and Kagome was his protector. Things had changed though, and know anyone who went up against either one of them in court got a taste of just how ruthless they had become. Both were also well known for their knowledge of the law. After graduation, both had agreed that starting a firm together would be a great idea. That was until Inuyasha got an offer from a huge firm and at almost the same time, Kagome received an offer from a firm she had interned with. So for nearly five years both went their own ways. In the middle of the fifth year apart, fate seemed to step in and both were offered jobs at the same firm.

It was quite a surprise, on the first day at a new job to see your best friend also on their first day. Both acted like the five-year separation had never happened. They even managed to seem closer than ever. While working together the old idea of opening their own practice was brought up again and this time they both acted on it. After only six months, a building was purchased, staff was hired and the firm was officially opened. Things were wonderful, until Inuyasha fell into his old habits.

Inuyasha was always the jealous one, Kagome could not take on any male clients. The few she tried to take on were scared off because of Inuyashas reputation of being territorial and temperamental. Kagome time and again argued with Inuyasha, stating that they had no relationship and that she should be allowed male clients, he saw females after all, but he never listened. Kagome finally dropped the subject and went on with life.

It seemed the more time they worked together the closer they became, and the closeness so turned to fondness. As the fondness progressed, both admitted to themselves that there were true feelings to back up the sudden attraction that always seemed to have them in the same room. Both silently agreed that lust and desire were those exact emotions. Both danced with the idea of acting on their emotions, but neither acted on them for fear of the repercussions, both felt in their own hearts that the loss of a friend was not worth that kind of trouble.

Yet unbeknownst to either of them, fate has it's own way of interfering.

A/N

Well it's official. The new and improved Playtime's over is on its way. I know it's short, but I really couldn't think of a prologue. Go figure. He he. Anywho, I am very happy with the results from my great beta-reader.

Special Thanks

Thank you so much Brianna. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. He he.

Shout out

I want to also thank all my wonderful reader's, and supporter's. You made it possible for me to keep on writing even when I couldn't figure out what to write exactly.

Bye's Everyone!


	2. Chapter One: Serious Business

I do not own inuyasha. I do not take any claim's to any inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter One

"Mmmmmmmmm oooooo right there..." She purred as he continued to work another tense muscle on her back. After a hard day, she needed this, a massage. Oh those hands. She smiled, moaning when he urged another muscle to relax with his palm on her back. With on final rub up and down, he was finished. With a sigh Kagome wrapped a towel around her nude body. "Thank you Dave..." He smiled. "Your welcome Ms. Higurashi." With a nod he left giving her privacy. Kagome smiled, letting the towel drop. She's been wanting a massage since forever. Being a big time lawyer had its benefits, but also its down sides. She stretched her lean body, her firm breasts jutting out. The sun glittered on her narrow hips, flat tummy, leaving her belly botton ring to shimmer in the sun's glow.

As she contemplated what she was going to do for the rest of the day, she slipped into her clothes, her form fitting black skirt suit, which showed off enough of her legs to border on unprofessional, and placed her stiletto heels on her petite feet. Looking at herself in the full-length mirror as she put on her watch. ' Damn, I do look hot.' Chuckling to herself she reached for her purse. Just as her fingers touched it, her cell phone rang. Sighing, she already knew who it was.

"Higurashi."

"KAGOME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Rolling her eyes, she tried to keep her voice steady. "Hello to you to Inuyasha..." Inuyasha her partner in the business, was the most intolerable, big time asshole, she had ever met. He was also a long time friend. Rolling her eyes, she asked "What's wrong? And why are you calling me now? Oh and its none of your business where I am. I'm heading back to the office so stop acting like ass, ok?"

"I don't give a fuck Kagome, get your little ass back here now. We need you here. This Johnson case can either make or break us. And I need you here." Kagome smiled, getting a hopeful look. She paid for her massage, and headed to her car.

"You need me Inuyasha?" She could hear him swallow loudly at the other end. Thoughts of the few nice moments they had shared entered her mind as he began to speak again. "Yeah to make coffee..." About half way to her car Kagome stopped mid step and screeched. "Inuyasha your such a jerk!" Nearly punching her unfortunate phone into oblivion, she hung up. Getting in her car with a slam of the door, she revved the engine and headed back to the office. 'The nerve. I swear to God, I will ring his neck one of these days.'

It was a twenty minute trip, and Kagome had started to calm, slightly. Entering the office she could already hear yelling and cursing from the other side of Inuyasha's door. Her eyes caught a movement and widened, when she saw her secretary holding a box full of her stuff. With an angry glare at Inuyasha's door, she stomped out of the office. Kagome ran after her. "Caren, Caren wait! I'm sorry! What did that asshole do!" Stopping to look back at her former boss, Caren sighed. "Forget it Ms. Kagome, I refuse to work any longer with that, that THING!..." Her face flamed as she pushed the button on her car lock. Leaning into her vehicle to put down her belongings, she turned once more toward Kagome. "I left my paper work on your desk. I quit." Climbing in she slammed her door shut, keyed the engine and drove off. Kagome growled under her breath, and stomped into the building again.

"INUYASHA!"

She reached his door and slammed it open, glaring daggers at him. "This is the third fucking time someone has quit because you can't stop being an asshole for one goddamn minute!" Inuyasha glared right back. "She sucked as a secretary anyway Kagome, besides we have more important work to do." Kagome took a deep breath, counting to three. "That isn't the point, but fine. What do we need to do...?" Waving the Johnson file at her, he opened it as she sat in the chair across from him.

After what seemed like forever past, they were finally able to wrap it up.

After a quick run to the kitchenette Kagome returned with some Ramen. Inuyasha took his with a sigh. After poking at his ramen for a few minutes, he started eating. Files were scattered around between himself and Kagome. As exhaustion started to take it's toll, Inuyasha's mind started to wander. 'Kagome. Damn she a fiery one.' Every time they fought he always got hard, and just over a damn fight. 'Fuck if it's that bad, why can't I make a goddamn move?' He slowly looked at her form, 'Her breasts were full and firm, they would fit nicely in his hands, flat tummy, slender yet round hips, long legs that could wrap around his waist as he pounded into her...' "Inuyasha are you even listening to me?" A flushed face Kagome snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Looking very much like a kid that got caught with his hand in a cookie jar, he tried to brush it off. "Huh?"

She sighed. "I was saying that it's late and I think we should call it a night." "Yeah guess your right." Kagome swallowed, he had gotten that look in his eyes again. The one that made her nervous. Not because she felt afraid of him, but because she was afraid of what she might do. She admitted to herself she was attracted to Inuyasha, who wouldn't be. One argument, one intense look was enough to leave her all hot and bothered. She swallowed again. "Yeah I, uh, better go..." As she started gathering her stuff together, Inuyasha looked at her, confused. ' Why is she so skittish…'. His eyes grew wide, as he caught the scent of her slight arousal. 'Is she...? She's aroused by me...?' His eyes went from their normal crisp golen hue to a smokey amber, as he felt himself reacting to the thought. In her hurry to gather her things Kagome dropped a paper. As she reached to retrieve it, Inuyasha reached also. They eneded up with their hands touching. Something akin to an electric shock shot up Kagome's arm and she pulled back, gasping, as she looked up into his amber eyes.

She swallowed at the intensity of the look in his eyes. A smirk slowly formed on his face, a dark evil little smirk. He stepped toward her, making her step back. He licked his lips. "Do I make you nervous Kagome?" She shook her head quickly, her back hitting into the wall, trapping her. "No...No. Of course not..." He smirked more at her unconvincing tone. Taking one last step he pressed his body into hers, his eyes locked with hers.

" Mmmmm, I think I do. Why so nervous Kagome? Afraid I'll be too much? Afraid you won't be able to handle me?" As his words finally hit home in her mind, her eyes narrowed. "You piece of..." All coherent thought was cut off when his kissed her. Deeply, making her gasp and moan. As they kissed their tongues battled. Letting her win, Inuyasha sucked her lower lip, nipping it, causing her to moan again. Her moans were like music to his ears, as they twitched back and forth. His hands started to roam, gliding over her shoulders and down the front of her collarbone, which caught her attention. Pulling back, she stopped him from touching her breasts. "No..." She said weakly, pushing him away. He stepped back, looking at her with his lust filled eyes as they both panted for breath. "Don't fight it Kagome...You know don't want to stop yourself. You can feel it. Feel it burn your very soul, heating your blood. Let me Kagome...let us." Kagome gasped. She knew he was right, she didn't want to stop. Yet she knew she couldn't go any farther. Pushing farther away from him she mustered the sternest voice she could. "NO!" With that she grabbed her suitcase, and ran out.

Inuyasha smirked, licking his lips. 'Oh run, I'll give chase. The fun is just beginning, because there is always tomorrow, my little miko.

A/N

Here you are the first new chapter to playtime's over. Well edited chapter if you will. Plus just letting you all know that I deleted the other chapter's. I mean the old one's from But I have the old one's so no worries. They're coming!

Special Thanks

Thank you so much Brianna. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. He he.

Shout out

Please guys keep reading! Its just getting better and better.

Bye Everyone!


	3. Chapter Two: Games We Play

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Two

Kagome promised herself that she would get Inuyasha back. And nothing was going to stop her now. Oh sweet revenge would be hers. Hours had past, they had both gone to meetings, some with current clients, others with new prospects. Now Inuyasha stood in his office talking with a lawyer from one of their partner companies. All of these distractions had allowed her the time needed to formulate her fool proof plan.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was bored to death, the lawyer just kept going on, and on. The business required he be at all these meetings, but he found himself wandering off in thought. That was until something caught his attention. His eyes were drawn to the window and he was forced to swallow, or he surely would have choked. Kagome was smiling, at him, leaning against his desk. Inuyasha nearly crumbled when Kagome licked her lips, seductively. Her hands then moved to unbutton the snug red top of her suit, making Inuyasha eyes widen, even further. 'Is she...?'

Inuyasha never had time to finish that thought as the top slipped off of her shoulders and pooled at her waist, giving him a great view of her transparent red bra. Suddenly it felt like the temperature was nearing the earths core temperature. Looking at the other lawyer, who somehow had missed this little episode, Inuyasha dismissed him. Looking back to the temptress in his office, he was met with Kagome's heated gaze. Kagome peered into his smoky eyes, knowing the effect she was having on him. Inuyasha's lust for her was painfully obvious. With slow gentle hands, Kagome ran her hands up her stomach, over the swell of her breasts, moaning a bit, as she teased her nipples, causing a thin line of drool to form on Inuyasha's chin. Leaving one hand to play with her breast, Kagome let her other hand glide down, over her slim stomach. Pausing just long enough to be sure she had Inuyasha's full attention, she went inside her skirt, her fingers brushing past her curls, coming to rest against her bundle of nerves. Her head rolled back, as she moaned loudly. Kagome slithered into a reclined position on his desk, as she let the feelings over take her. Inuyasha felt himself get even harder at the sight, and with his hearing, nothing she did escaped his notice. Keeping her gaze locked with his as she pleasured herself, her mind was screaming with victory. Inuyasha was getting a perfect view of her playing with herself. To add to the torture she spread her lags to give him complete access to her little show.

Kagome moved her fingers lightly, then firmly, moving faster as she played with herself. As she looked at him, Kagome mouthed his name. Still squeezing her breast, she tweeked her nipple. Her hips bucked into the pleasure of her hand. Unable to control the feelings any more, Kagome thrust against her hand, as she cried out. Inuyasha whimpered, digging his claws into a nearby desk, staring at her, wanting nothing more then to go in there and fuck her hard. Kagome threw her head back and silently screamed, as her climax rolled over her. Still reclined on his desk she laid there panting, trying to catch her breath. With lust still clouding her eyes, she looked at Inuyasha. Slipping her hand from her skirt, Kagome brought her fingers up to her lips. Still covered with her juices, she slowly licked them clean never taking her eyes off him. As she finished, he growled, when she gave him an all-knowing look. Turning away, she took her shirt, and put it back on. Kagome gave him one last wink, and walked out her hips swaying. Inuyasha growled again, loudly, his eyes flashing red. 'She was not going to get away with this…'

With that he got up, and went straight to Kagome's office. She was perched in her chair, her long legs crossed, wearing a smug grin.

Inuyasha growled and slammed the door shut. Stomping over to her, he was trying, with much difficulty, the scent of her arousal. As he reached her, he picked her up and quickly slammed her up against the wall. She glared at him, trying to hide the excitement and fear. He glared down at her, still growling. "You have a lot of fucking nerve to did what you did." She only smirked more. "What's the matter Inuyasha did I leave you hanging? Frustrated? Deprived?" She teased, causing him to tightened his hold on her, growling more, pressing more firmly into her.

"Bitches who don't know there place, need to get punished." He growled his eyes darkening. Kagome smiled more, and rubbed her pelvis against his cock. "Ooooo, yes, punish me.." His eyes flashed red. "Fucking bitch!" Inuyasha slammed his mouth on hers, making her whimper, as his fangs nicked her lips. As his hot lips worked her own, a moan escaped her. She soon found herself kissing him back just as hard. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his tongue sought entrance. When she granted him full access the kiss turned into a battle of tongues, as each warrior fought for dominance. They were so caught up in their moment of passion neither one noticed her office door open. They were snapped back to reality with icy words.

" Get your hands off my finance." The woman with cold brown eyes, said as she stared at them.

A/N

Well here's another. Not really sure what else to say. I hope this is to your liking.

Special Thanks

My girly, brianna. Thank you for such a wonderful job.

Shout out

Thank you guys!Your all wonderful people!

Review!

Bye Everyone!


	4. Chapter Three: Some Like It Hot

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Three

Kagome was angry, beyond angry, she was furious. After what that woman had said, Kagome slapped Inuyasha, and ran out, ignoring his yells for her to stop. When she got home her phone was ringing. Leaving the machine to get it, she glanced at the number of messages, 46. Scanning through them she found that they were all from Inuyasha. Feeling as if she wanted to rip him to shreds, she fumed. Kagome felt she had every right to be angry, but mostly she was hurt, deeply hurt, and very confused. Hurt, because even through thier little game of lust, she thought he cared about her. Yet he lied to her, never once saying he was involved with anyone, especially a fiancé. She knew in her own head that Inuyasha was desireable, but these emotions confused her. Why was she feeling this way. One thing seemed certain. She knew she couldn't look at Inuyasha, ever. Tears rolled down her face, as she locked her front door, and headed for a shower. As Kagome stripped, and step inside the shower, she began to cry harder. Turning the water on, as hot as she could take it, she leaned against the wall, letting the water spray over her. She slowly crumbled to her knees, crying in great gut wrenching sobs. The only thought on her mind ...

"Why Inuyasha...why...?"

Down town in Inuyasha's home.

Kagome wasn't the only one who was furious. No Inuyasha was beyond furious. An atomic bomb would have looked like a hiccup, next to what Inuyasha was going to do to Kikyo. How dare Kikyo say those things to Kagome. He and Kikyo weren't even together anymore. He sighed, and sat down on his leather couch. Inuyasha was in so much shock when Kikyo popped in, that he didn't respond to Kagome, which ended him being slapped. Then she took off and he had not been able to catch Kagome, to explain himself. He knew she was mad, maybe even hurt by him, but he did nothing wrong. He and Kikyo weren't together, simple as that. And despite what Kikyo might think, he had no plans on ever being with her again.

After failing to catch Kagome. Inuyasha went to have a chat with Kikyo. She was one fucked up bitch, and he laid down for her. Kikyo, for her part, cried her heart out. Inuyasha saw right through the lies. Kikyo was one big whore, and an even bigger liar. Which was the exact reason he couldn't stand her. Kikyo had, in the past, developed a crush on Inuyasha. Noticing her attentions, he ask her out, and they went on a few dates, nothing else. Things seem to be ok. Just the normal how are you calls, and occasional stop-in's to see him. But after a while she wouldn't stop calling, asking where he was, who he was with, asking him to call her, and then finally the stalking. She was lucky the police had stopped him from snapping her neck when she tried to hurt his mother. In the end she had done some jail time, but it seemed to have little effect, and now she had been released. And now, to make matters even better, she was back to make his life more miserable. So after he got rid of her, he called the police, and activated the order, which kept her 50 feet from him or Kagome. The order also included anyone else in his family. Breaking the rules would mean more jail time, a thought that made Inuyasha want to smile.

He sighed, thinking past this unfortunate event, and closed his eyes. He refused to let this go, and he planned on going to Kagome and explaining everything. Going over exactly how he was going to explain and how to get her to listen, he got up, grabbed his keys, and left heading toward her house. (Oh and just for all you readers to know Kikyo is not his fiance. YUCK)

Kagome had made some dinner for herself and now she sat picking at her food. After climbing out of the shower, she had put on her white p.j. tank top and baby blue p.j. pants which had a cloud print. Leaving her hair wet, she had gone to fix something to eat and proceeded to eat almost nothing in the last thirty minutes. Giving up, she threw her food away. Putting the dishes in the sink Kagome went in the living room, and sat down to watch television for a while. Just as she settled down and began to watch a show, she heard a knock at her door. Wondering whom it could be, she walked over to the door. Peering through the hole, she heaved a sigh and opened the door, as far as the chain would allow. Raising her eyebrow at the visitor, she inquired.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" He glared at her, and cross his arms. "I came to talk to you bitch." Kagome's eyes narrowed, eve though she let the 'bitch' calling slide. "Well, I don't want to talk to you Inuyasha." He growled, and push the door open, snapping the chain. Brushing past her, Inuyasha walked in. She slammed the door shut. "You have nerve comin" Kagome was effectively cut off when Inuyasha kissed her, kissed her hard. At first she struggled, but after a token effort she gave in, kissing him back just as hard. Pushing him away, she tried to regain some of her rational mind.

"No you can't. Not after..." She swallowed, still panting. Inuyasha was panting as well, his heart racing, as he stared at her lips. He needed her, as much as he needed her to understand. Acting as if he hadn't heard her, he took her hands in his and led her to the couch. Once there he sat her down. Inuyasha, took a seat next to her and looked into her eyes. As much as she felt she should have, Kagome found she couldn't look away. "Kagome, I know what you heard today, and what you must be thinking. But none of it is true. I'm sorry that I didn't respond right away. I was shocked. I couldn't help it. I'm not engaged to Kikyo, nor do I have any type of thing going on with her." He looked down, gathering his courage. "We need to talk. I have a lot of things I need to tell you. Kikyo and I went out a few times, but that's it, nothing more. Unfortunatley, I picked a crazy one, Kagome. She never stopped calling, never stopped stalking or threatening me. She even tested my limits when she almost hurt my mother. Kikyo ended up being sent to prison. I have a law suit, where she can't be anywhere near me or anyone I care about in 50 feet." He paused watching her eyes, searching. "I don't know what else I can tell you. I'm sorry and I hop..." He never got to finish, he was cut off when Kagome kissed him.

Moving away from him, she smiled. "Inuyasha, now that I know, I forgive you. We need to get to know each other. Know, know each other, before we do anything..." She blushed prettily. Inuyasha smirked, lifting her chin. "I wont do anything your not up to yet, but I can't promise to keep my hands off you." With that he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

A/N

Well another great chapter wonderfully done. Hey anyone listening to japanese music. Totally rocks!

Special thanks

I want to thank the one and only brianna for editing my work. You rock, and I couldn't have done it without ya.

Shout out

What is left to say? God speed? May god have mercy on your souls if you do not review. Kidding! But reviews do help. See ya next time everyone!

Bye!


	5. Chapter Four: Duel Dispair

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Four

The next day...

After all that had happened between Kagome and Inuyasha, they seemed to fall back in the same routine. The only change was the constant teasing, and flirting. Inuyasha found it strange though how Kikyo, the evil bitch, just kept quiet. After their first encounter, neither one of them heard a word from her. Inuyasha was counting his blessings that things so far seemed pretty quiet.

After finishing her housework, Kagome decided to go for a walk. Meandering down the street, she thought about the city in which she lived. Humans and demons lived here, in peace for the most part. Some crimes occurred but that was expected. Putting these thoughts away, she smiled as she enjoyed the sunshine. It was her day off, so she wanted to enjoy it. After what happened with her and Inuyasha, they hadn't had the chance to actually talk. Inuyasha had left after boggling her mind with his firey kiss. They would have to talk soon.

As she continued down the street, she passed by a few shops and office buildings. As she moved past one building, she had to pass by an alley. As she almost reached the next building, there was a rustle in the darkness. She turned quickly, facing the dark portal. Amazed at the depth of the shadow on such a bright day she strained to see what had caused the noise, but nothing was there. Blinking a few times, she shook her head. Nothing was there, but she could have swore…

" Miko...miko..." A deep, dark voice, whispered from within the blackness. She was so starltled by the voice that she screamed. At the same time she stepped to the side, barely getting out of the way in time to dodge its claws. As the creature emerged from the shadows, Kagome looked up, her eyes meeting red eyes. The creature was a hideous malformation. It seemed to be made of a gruesome conglomeration of body parts, each one from a different body. " Miko...miko..." It said in another dark whisper. Kagome felt an icy chill run down her spine as she gasped. 'Miko...? What's he talking about...?' She didn't have time to ponder her own questions, as the creature took another step toward her. Kagome turned and started to run. Hearing the creature follow her, she screamed. As she rounded a corner, the building's wall above her head exploded. The creature had attacked, almost hitting her, its claws going through the brick wall. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Someone help me!" As Kagome ran, screaming, people looked up. Yet seeing the creature, they too started screaming. The crowd of people panicked, and started running away from the monster. Kagome was able to get lost in the sea of people, but was soon rediscovered when the creature used an energy blast to decimate the crowd. So once again, Kagome ran, but she was not fast enough and the creature caught her. As Kagome was lifted off of the ground, caught in the creatures enormous claws, she screamed.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Attempting to silence her the creature squeezed her body, crushing her lungs. Kagome felt like her entire body was breaking. And then everything went dark. Her last fleeting image was a blur, a flash of red and white.

Inuyasha's day seemed to be going well. It was his day off today. He had decided to spend it the gym, working off some of his tension. He was busy with another set of push-ups, but his mind kept wandering off to Kagome. He couldn't help it, she was the reason he was so tense. He sighed, they needed to talk, he knew it. Inuyasha finally gave up on the exercise. He just couldn't get the strange feeling deep inside his heart, to come out and be recognized. As he was again trying to decipher his feelings, he felt it.

Inuyasha stopped, as his heart seemed to pulse. KagomeDanger. He raced out of the gym, following his instincts.

A/N

Well there's another great chappie. Me soooo happy! I wanna thank, kirei-chan, ktakn, anaidil, and kat! Thank you guys so much for your reviews. And thank you all for viewing my story!

Special Thanks

Brianna. Thank you so much girly.

Shout out

Well here's my final thought. Go eat pizza. Ha! Kidding. Seriously. R/R!

Bye!


	6. Chapter Five: Attack On The Heart

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Five

A shadowy female figure sat idly, clicking her claws together as she looked at the woman before her.

"Is there a reason you are here Kikyo?" Kikyo, who had her head bow in mock respect, looked up, her cold brown eyes peering into blood red eyes. "I came to request your help. I have been informed that you are best in the business." Kikyo smiled coldly, knowing full well she was just stroking this demons ego. The woman chuckled. "You really are a fool for coming here Kikyo, but I'm curious. Why me? There are others who could help you." Kikyo's eyes darkened. "I want that girl, that whore, Inuyasha seems to care about killed." The woman chuckled. "A simple matter. Now my dear, how will you pay me." She paused looking at her claws. "My prices aren't cheap as you know." Kikyo nodded her head, reaching behind herself, she tossed the woman a bag. Catching it easily, the woman opened it. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled out a small diamond, turning it in the dim light, examining it. "If you take care of this, little detail, for me there are 500 karats more for you. My only condition is that you make sure it cannot be traced back to me." The woman chuckled.

"Kikyo you got yourself a deal." She clap her hands and two body guards came, picked up the bag, and left. The woman then got up and walked toward Kikyo. When she placed a clawed finger under Kikyo's chin lifting it, red eyes met cold brown. " Why, if I may ask, do you hate this girl."

"She took Inuyasha from me. He belongs to me." The woman smirked. " Ahh, I see, an old lover, I'm guessing." She let go of Kikyo's chin. "Whatever it takes, the job will be done. And you'll have your precious Inuyasha back. But be warned, stay out of my way. If you piss me off Kikyo, I promise you'll have more reason to fear me, even more then the law." The woman's eyes flashed, causing Kikyo to shudder. Nodding her head quickly, Kikyo fought the urge to step away from the demoness. The warning glare vanished, and the woman smiled. "Good."

The woman started walking away, her blond hair, flowing with her, showing off it's natural pink highlights. "What is your name?" Kikyo asked. She waited thinking that the woman was not going to answer. "Sakura." A smile graced Kikyo's lips as she started to ask a second question. Sakura was finished and with a flick of her wrist she dismissed Kikyo and left. Plans needed to be made.

On the other side of town.

Inuyasha's apartment...

Darkness, never-ending blackness. An absolute silence that tempted your mind into madness. That is, until, you heard a groan. Kagome felt like she had been hit, by a truck. She hurt in so many places. There was nothing but pain. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking the sleep away, and slowly tried to sit up. Finaly accomplishing her goal she looked at her surroundings. The place, in and of itself, was clean, and even had a theme to it. Yet slob isn't a word used in many design schools. (AN: Hheheheheehe j/k) Character, and flavor seemed to be the right choice, she guessed, as she laid back on pillows. She smiled looking at what she was laying on, a bed. The sheets were silk, and deep, almost blood red. That was when she noticed her clothing, or lack thereof. Blushing from her hairline to her toes, she realized she was in a guys set of cloths, which meant, someone changed her!

"Glad to see your finally awake." Her head snapped up as she gasped. There stood Inuyasha, wearing his sweats and a t-shirt. Smiling his, 'hand-in-the-cookie-jar' grin, he walked toward her, and sat on the edge of the bed. "How you feeling?" His eyes showed genuine concern, and Kagome smiled. " Well, apparently I have been hit by a truck, but other then that I feel fine." He chuckled, and rolled his eyes. "Your lucky you weren't seriously hurt. Kagome what the hell were you thinking!" He almost yelled at her. Kagome's eyes narrowed. " How dare you! You think its my fault? I was only walking down the street, minding my own business, I might add. I didn't ask for a demon to come up to me or anything!" She took a deep breath, and Inuyasha glared.

"Hmph. Why do I even care? Why did I even bother to come and save your worthless life!" He realized his mistake to late. Hurt flashed in Kagome's eyes, tears welled up, and she lowered her head. " Am I worthless? Is that why you don't even care about me? Don't worry. This worthless life doesn't need you to worry about it anymore." Inuyasha winced, as he moved closer to her side. Placing his hands on her hips he picked up, a now struggling and crying Kagome. Sitting down on the bed, he placed her in his lap, holding her gently, as he rocked slowly back and forth.

" Kagome I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just scared, when I saw you…almost dead…in that demons grip I lost it Kagome. I have never been more afraid in my life." Kagome looked up to him, hope blossoming in her eyes. "Really? Then I'm not worthless, and you do care?" Inuyasha sighed, and nodded his head. "Yes, I do care. And no you aren't worthless, Kagome." She smiled, and leaned close placing a light kiss on his lips. As she began to pull away it became apparent Inuyasha was having none of it. He took control of the kiss, deepening it, making Kagome whimper and moan, as her body reacted. As his tongue gained entrance, exploring her deeply, their tongues began taping, and playing with each other.

Eventually the heated kiss ended, and they were both left panting. Inuyasha leaned his head down, nuzzling her throat. As he began to purr, Kagome giggled, and yawned. Inuyasha chuckled, when she tried to hide it. "Come on you need your sleep." Standing with Kagome in his arms, Inuyasha pulled back the covers and settled them down in the bed. As he pulled the covers over them both, Kagome sighed and cuddled close. Yawning, she kept her eyes closed. "Inuyasha..?" Without actually moving he answered. " Hmm?" Kagome placed a hand on his chest, as if confirming he was actually there. " You'll always be there and protect me right?" Feeling content, Inuyasha had started to drift off to sleep. " Mmmmm hmmmmm." Smiling at his very typically male response, Kagome continued, " Inuyasha...?" This time it took a few seconds for him to respond. " Hmmm?" Snuggling as close a physically possible, Kagome smiled. "I think I'm falling in love with you..." She trailed off as she fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened. He was somewhat stunned as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. This was the girl who was trying to take it slow? He slowly allowed a smile to creep across his features.

A/N

Another chappie done. Finally! I'm so happy with the results so far! What about you? Can I get some reviews? Lol.

Special Thanks

Brianna. Bless you.

Shout Out

I totally recommand you read curse of the dragon. Totally awesome! Remember R/R!

Bye Everyone!


	7. Chapter Six: Evil Intentions

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Six

"Ah. Ah. Ah, give it to me! Oh God, yes, faster!" She screamed, holding the desk tightly, as he pounded into her. His thrusts were hard and fast. Each stroke making her shiver, making her want to cum. As he held her hips tightly, his claws dug into her creamy hips. Rocking her with his rhythm, he clenched his teeth tightly, as he drove into her as far as he could, making her scream, as she came hard.

"NARAKU!" Her walls tightened around him, milking his seed from him, spilling it into her. She moaned tiredly, as they both collapsed against his desk. Panting, Naraku pulled his flaccid manhood from her still quivering sheath. Walking over to his chair, he sat and gave her a long hard look. She had moved to sit on his desk, crossing her long legs. Naraku's eyes shone as he gave her an evil smile, which she eagerly returned.

"As always, your a good fuck Sakura." Her red eyes flashed, and she purred. "Mmmm helps when I have the best partner to fuck with." Naraku and Sakura had been in this loose relationship for years. They started out as business partners, but soon became more. "So you saw Kikyo today?" Sakura sighed in complete disgust. "Yes, I have. The bitch hired me to kill Inuyasha's whore." Naraku growled lowly, his eyes burning with hatred, and Sakura laughed. "Oh my God, what did she do to you?" Naraku looked puzzled for a moment. " The whore, nothing. It is Inuyasha I despise. He took what I wanted, what should have been mine." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what was that?"

" Kikyo." Sakura's eyes flashed with hatred, before she looked away. "But I could careless about Kikyo now. She had sullied herself with that bastard and I will not have his left overs. I will make you a deal, I will double Kikyo's offer if you kill Inuyasha as well. I want him dead." Sakura smiled. "Just more fun for me." Naraku smiled evilly, and stood, walking to Sakura. He pushed her back onto his desk laying her out before him. Her legs spread, all the talk of Inuyasha's demise had him hard as a rock. Sakura shivered when his cock touched her nub, teasing her. She grasp his forearms, and he leaned over her, his hair forming a dark curtain around them. As he smiled at her his fangs grew long. "Promise me his head?" Sakura chuckled. "Oh yes, I was hoping my mate would his skull a nice gift. Oh and maybe Kikyo's as well?" He chuckled. "I love it when you talk dirty." As he leaned forward he bit into her shoulder, as he slammed his cock into her slick passage. Her eyes clenched shut as she screamed. Her cry echoing throughout the building.

Wrapping her long legs around him tightly, Sakura forced him deeper as he started thrusting into her, licking up her wound. The desk shook with the movements they made. Sakura cried out as his thrusts hit her sweet spot. "Oh Naraku..." Burying his hand into her hair, he yanked her head forward and kissed her hard, biting her lip. Their tongues battled, blood heating there cravings. Sakura began lifting her hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust. Faster, harder, both were panting, covered in a sheen of perspiration. Naraku grunted, As another scream was ripped from Sakura's lips. Both came hard. After gaining his breath, Naraku grabbed her throat staring at her coldly. "Remember, if you betray me, I'll kill you, you stupid bitch." She stared at him in the eye, and nodded her head. "Good." He kissed her, and thrust again, already hard. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she moaned.

Throughout the office moans, and bangs could be heard. Yet no one dared to disrupt them.

A/N

Ahhhhhhhh! I know, ewwwwwwww naraku! God I just wanna kick the f in the balls. Lol. Seriously, sorry for the delay. Its been hard updating and school! Ahhh! I know, I know about heaven meets hell. Trust me, I am working on it. Its a new story line guys and gal's. Heaven Meets Hell: Destruction. Pretty catchy name ne?

Special Thanks

Brianna you rock!

Shout Out

Hands out cookies, and inuyasha movies. Keep reading guys it's getting good!

Bye Everyone!


	8. Chapter Seven: Cooking Up Chaos

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Seven

"Shit...fuck!" This was what woke Kagome, but the crash that followed got her on her feet. Looking around she realized that she was still in Inuyasha's apartment. More curses rang out causing her to run out of the room. Funny how she didn't even notice she was wearing his clothes, or that she wasn't in any pain anymore. Rounding a corner Kagome came into the kitchen. Unable to control herself, she burst out laughing. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Inuyasha, covered from head to toe with flour. As he spluttered and shook his head, Kagome laughed harder. He looked so much like a puppy. It was endearingly cute, yet so funny. Inuyasha finally noticed Kagome and sent her a deadly glare, renewing her laughter . " Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah laugh it up." He grumbled. Then Inuyasha got an evil gleam in his eye. Kagome had finally calmed herself, when she noticed the look on Inuyasha's face. She was on guard, knowing he was up to something.

Taking a cautious step back, Kagome raised her hands. " Inuyasha..." Just as she was about to tell him to stop, he lunged, making Kagome scream. The force of the impact caused them both to fall to the floor. A cloud of white rose around them, settling all over them both. Her eyes narrowed accusingly. " Inuyasha! Look what you did! Now I have to clean myself up! You idiot!" Inuyasha winced when she yelled close to his ears, but the look he was giving her, made Kagome freeze. 

Inuyasha had a strangely thoughtful look on his face. "Inuyasha?" To answer her, he leaned down, giving her a long lick on the cheek. Still frozen, a torrent of feelings rushed through Kagome's mind. Heat, uncertainty, lust. She shivered, gasping, as her scent changed. Inuyasha, scenting the change in her, growled lowly. He nibbled on her throat, taking another long lick there. Kagome moaned, as she buried her hands in his hair, holding his head close to her throat. "Inuyasha...God...oh..." He chuckled at her elegant speach, and placed more kisses here and there.

Neither realized what psition they had inadvertently placed themselves. Kagome was laying on her back with Inuyasha settled between her legs, both covered in flower. Inuyasha continued growling, the vibration from his chest making Kagome moan. Inuyasha was ready to mate, they both were. He sucked strongly on her pulse point, making Kagome moan louder. She gasped when she felt Inuyasha grind his erection against her covered core.

" Kagome..." He purred, as he traced his hands down her covered body, gliding over her breasts. Inuyasha slipped his hands beneath her top, continuing with his torments. " Beg me Kagome... Tell me what you want...Say you want me to fuck you.." His sexy purring in her ear, made her shiver at his words. When his claws lightly touched her tummy, her body shuddered. " Inu..." 

Inuyasha kissed her deeply, suckling on her tongue, as his groin set a pace of rubbing against hers, making them both moan. " Tell me Kagome. Tell me what I want to hear." He ground into her harder, making her scream. " Inuyasha... Please... God... It aches..." He growled, cupping one breast in his hand. "Tell me Kagome!" As the combination of his grinding and attention to her breast overloaded her mind, she screamed. " FUCK ME!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. He kissed her hard, nicking her lips with his fangs. Kagome, unaware of the pain, kissed him back with a ferocious passion. Inuyasha broke the kiss, and moved to nibble on her ear. "Your mine now Kagome." 

"INUYASHA, KAGOME!" Two voices rang out. Inuyasha and Kagome froze in shock, looking at each other. Hearing the intruders come up the stair Inuyasha growled, and Kagome whimpered. Miroku and Sango are so dead.

A/N

I don't know what to really say except thank you guys for your wonderful hits, and reviews.

Special Thanks

Brianna you totally rock! Thank you!

Shout Out

Feh. Review. LOL.

Bye Everyone!


	9. Chapter Eight: So Dead

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Eight

Inuyasha, to say the least, was pissed. He had her, right there, he had her. She willing submitted to him, ready for him. Inuyasha was ready to dominate her. Fuck her brains out. And what happened? Miroku and Sango happened. Now after getting themselves together, they let Miroku and Sango in. The girls had quickly disappeared to commence with 'girl talk.' This left Inuyasha restraining himself, from killing Miroku. Inuyasha grumbled, and looked down at the twitching body of Miroku laid out on the floor. After a stupid comment about them being 'busy', Miroku ended up with a few lumps on the head, from Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared down at him, growling lowly. 'Fucking monk.' I swear if he wasn't my friend I would have killed him by now.' Miroku groaned as he worked on sitting up.

"Why must you always pick on this poor monk? All I said...wa..." Glaring daggers at the 'poor monk' Inuyasha's growling escalated. " You finish that sentence, and you'll lose something you are very attached to." Miroku winced, cowering as he covered his crotch. " Point taken." Having heard the last bit of the conversation from the hall, Kagome came in with her hands on her hips. " Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grumbled, his mood still sour, as he looked over at Kagome. " What bitch?" Her stare could have bored a hole into a chunk of titanium, but Inuyasha was unfazed. " Don't call me bitch! And stop picking on Miroku." Glaring back with the same intensity Inuyasha gave as good as he got. "Hey he started it, and he deserved it. Especially after those two coming at the worse moment right when I was about to..." Kagome turned three shades of red before yelling at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome warned, and he chuckled faintly. Sango took a sip of her tea, smiling brightly. " Knowing Houshi, he deserved it. Hentai." Miroku pouted, and sulked. Inuyasha chuckled, and Kagome sighed.

Miroku decided that enough Miroku-bashing had gone on for the day so he changed the subject. "So is it official? Are you and Kagome going out?" Inuyasha froze, and so did Kagome. They had never talked about it. It had been a flirting relationship; neither were sure where the other wanted to go with it. Kagome saw Inuyasha taking a long time to answer, and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her fear was spreading like liquid fire. 'Did...? Did Inuyasha plan on even asking her out? Or was it just sex and nothing more?' She felt sadness, but mostly anger. "No we aren't, and I don't think we ever will." With that Kagome got up, stomping into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Inuyasha just stared, in shock. 'Oh shit...' He was in trouble and he knew it. 'But...' He glared at Miroku. This was his fault, even though he tried not to think it was his. " Miroku..."

Miroku got up quickly. " Well would you look at the time, we better get going." He dashed toward the door, opened it and escaped with a hanyou hot on is tail. " MIROKU!YOUR DEAD!"

Sango sighed. 'Idiots.' She got up, and went to the bathroom, intent on making sure that Kagome was all right. " Kagome...?" The only answer that she received was a loud sniff. " Kagome, please come out, please? So we can talk..." The door cracked opened. " Oh Kagome..." Kagome had tears coming down over both cheeks. " The jerk...he never thought...never thought of us as anything more than just sex..." She mumbled, and Sango hugged her close. " Kagome I think you have it all wrong. I think he has thought about you two being more. Miroku is such an idiot, and he knocked Inuyasha for a loop with a question he wasn't an hundred percent ready for. I think you and Inuyasha need to talk, and clear this up. It takes time for relationships to work, to build up, lots of relationships work out Kagome. Take things slowly. You both need to talk, and get everything out in the open." Kagome smiled, and wiped the last tear away. " Thanks Sango, I needed that. Come on lets go make sure Inuyasha hasn't killed that boyfriend of yours." They giggled and looked out the window, and burst out laughing. There was Inuyasha and Miroku, they were soaked to the bone, but still fighting. Apparently one of the two had found the garden hose and eventually both were on the receiving end. The girls continued to giggle as they went out to break their 'men' apart.

Yup never a dull moment...

A/N

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I hope this make's up for the delay!

Special Thanks

To my old beta but I have no idea what happened to her.

Brianna

Shout out

Thanks again guys! I'm so sorry for never answering you when you reviewed. I promise to do better!


	10. Chapter Nine: Accross The Line

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Nine

Kagome eyed the woman sitting across from her. The woman wore a smirk, perched on her chair with her long legs crossed, her skirt was so short it barely covered her thighs. The risqué suit was a deep red, worn with matching stiletto heels. Her long blonde-pink hair flowed over her shoulders like fine silk, and her deep red eyes seemed to glow. It was not her attitude that got to Kagome, it was her aura. This woman was evil, pure evil. Kagome had the ability to sense good or evil in a persons aura. This woman, Kagome wanted her out of her office. In an attempt to be respectful, despite the horrible evil rolling off of the woman in waves, she knew she couldn't. Kagome folded her hands in her lap, as she waited for the woman to speak. Kagome was also wearing a suit, hers was much less risqué in it's pant form. Yet the snug fitting black material showed off her bottom perfectly. Inuyasha noticed, his eyes locked on her round, cute little ass.

Kagome finally decided to give up on the waiting game. " What may I ask, is the business you seek to do here. Ms...?" Looking up at Kagome, a beautiful yet spine chilling smile crossed the woman's lips. " Jones. Sakura Jones." The smirk on the woman wouldn't go away. Kagome nodded once. Sakura sighed. " I am in need of a good lawyer. You see I have been having problems with my company. There seem to be some harassment reports being filed by my companies employees, all the harassment is from outside sources." Moving to write down a few notes on a nearby tablet, Kagome nodded slightly. " I see. If that is the case, you may want to also contact the police." Sighing, Sakura gave Kagome a tired look. " I have but I am in need of a good lawyer. I want to make sure I am not sued over this. I won't take charge of something I have no control over. If an employee steps out of line then I will handle that. But I do not need an outside antagonist to think they could pull one over on me. Besides..." She paused, smirking leaning close on the desk, resting her chin in her palms. " I was told this law firm is the best in the business, and I always go for the best." Kagome eyed her, she wouldn't let this woman get the best of her. " Ms. Jones, as touching as that is, and as happy as we are to have a great reputation. I do not think we will be able to meet your standards. Meaning you will have to take this up with your personal lawyer, and the police if there is harassment going on. Your employees, are the ones who will need our type of lawyers. This is your responsibility. Why can you not handle keeping your employees happy and safe Ms. Jones?"

Sakura eyes flashed with hate. She smiled, keeping her cool, as she rose from her seat. "I am sorry for wasting your time. Perhaps I can find someone else to meet my demands. Mmmm, but I don't think your boss will like the fact that your turning down good money." Kagome glared at her, standing as well. "You will have to take it up with him. Good day." Sakura chuckled, and waved her off. She was headed for the door, as Inuyasha stepped inside Kagome's office. Sakura smirked at him, giving him a once over look, before walking out of the office knowing he was watching her shapely hips sway.

Once she was gone, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome just in time to receive a death glare. He looked surprised. " What?" Fuming over the general male stupidity level on the planet, she rolled her eyes. "Nothing Inuyasha, what do you want?" He was taken by surprise by the way Kagome stared at him, shooting ice daggers at him. He swallowed, holding a file, out to her. " I thought I would bring the file on the case we have been working on." Kagome 'hmphed' and walked toward him, snatching the file. " Thank you. Now leave." She turned to go back to her chair, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She turned on him. "You! You ass!How could you stand there checking her out, while I was standing here? Huh?" The hurt in her eyes, made Inuyasha swallow a lump which formed in his throat. " Kagome listen its not what you..." Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it. I thought. Jesus, I thought you were interested in me. No. I see that now, all I am to you is a good fuck. Nothing more right?" Grabbing her by the shoulders, Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "Kagome that is not true damn it! Well we haven't fucked yet, but that's not the point. I wasn't checking her out. Shit I smelt this..." Pulling away from him, she glared at him again. "Save it." Turning her back to him, she resolved herself. "Get out." Not one to back down, Inuyasha stood his ground. "No." Now completely pissed, Kagome stormed. " I said..." Sitting her down in her chair, he knelt before her, refusing to let her get up. " No not until you listen to me." Inuyasha was getting pissed, more then pissed. How could Kagome act like this. He didn't do anything wrong. In the midst of their argument, she was turning him on, glaring at him heatedly. Kagome swallowed, her body reacting to the heated look he was giving her. He was mad, more than mad. "You know Kagome..." His eyes darkened, as he moved closer to her, making her try to move back as well. " What's wrong? Scared? Mmmm, you didn't seem that way when you started yelling at me. Accusing me of nonsense."

He ended up backing her, and her chair into the wall. His hot breath touching her neck, making her shiver, the feeling shooting heat between her legs. He stopped, and sniffed lightly, eyes darkening again, a slow smirk came to his features. He chuckled darkly. " Wet for me already?" He sensed her anger as it pulsed. " What's wrong whore? Like saying shit, but can't handle the reality of it? Can't handle a demon?" Kagome glared at him." You bastard!" She tried to slap him, but he grabbed her hands slamming them against the wall, pushing, pressing her into the wall. She gasped, and shuddered when he licked the side of her neck. She never notice when his eyes turned red, as he sank his fangs in her neck. 

"AHHHHHHHHH…………."

Heartbeat.

Darkness. 

Silence...

A/N

Jesus did you see that! Here's abit of a warning in the next chapter or two you will see something really, really disturbing. Shudders I'm shock as you that I wrote it!

Special Thanks

Brianna you rock!

Shout Out

AdultFanfiction:

Church: Lol thank you! Flushes no, no thats ok keep the weed: ) 

InuDemoness: Bows I'm sorry! I hope this update satisfieds you. And thanks girly!

Kat: Well there will be another lemon coming up very soon but...I think I'm still sick from writing that one with naraku! Creepy dude!

Chanda: Thank you so much! Hope this is good for ya!

MediaMiner:

Megan Consoer: Sorry for the lack of updates. Please keep reading!

Alishaaaaaaaaarox: Lol thanks! I never knew it was mmmm cute?

Ssed: I know right? Japanese music rocks! And thanks I know! Gods naraku and sakura...Well just the thought of naraku having sex makes me sick!

Gopher-guts7: Thank you so much for your reviews! You have no idea how much your words help me to want to keep writing!

Angel-tears-16: Disturbing? Sick? Oh yes I agree with you.

Inuyashas.Sweet. Kagome: Keep reading!

HellKeeper: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Please keep reading!

Kagome- Inu's Wifey: Uhhh I hope you didn't lose your lunch. LOL.

Hanyou665: Hhehehe Grins I am cruel

Redsliverdra: Pouts? Hey its still good!

PunkGoddess, kagomesdance, inuyasha master: Me updated! Kikyo is like ewwww! And mmm continue reading? LOL.

Silentslayer, animelcgrl, inuyashamaster: Thanks guys for your wonderful compliments. I am not saying...I'll keep you waiting to see if they do hook up! Mwuhahahaha!

Thanks again guys! Please review!

Byes!


	11. Chapter Ten: Bad Dog

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Ten

A lone figure walked the streets. His eyes cold, no emotion displayed on his face. Golden eyes narrowed some as he looked up at the night sky. Full moon... He thought, and yet he did not care. He sniff again, and kneeled in the dark falls of the woods. He lightly touched the earth's rich soil. Its been marked. Someone has been here. I sesshomaru hate unwanted guess. He stood, his long silver hair fanning out behind him.

Him this lord, lord of the western lands, always will be cold. He has no heart. If he ever smiles, to someone. Say an enemy, he will not live long. He indeed has a mate. She is the only one who could ever warm his heart. Rin. His beautiful, human rin. He sighed, and with once over look around his lands, he headed back.

He stopped. His claws glowed a deadly green, and without a glance behind him, he strought. The trees falling to the ground, and the unknown person, female landed infront of sesshomaru. Not to close, but yet not to far away.

His cold eyes looked into the demon before him. Her eyes blue, and her smirking at him. " State your name." " Tai." "Why are you on my lands." " Oh for the fun of it." His eyes narrowed abit. She smiled cutely at him. "I will not play these games. Leave." That, he and her knew is her only warning. She giggled again. Boy does she have a death wish.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow." But, I come to talk to the great lord or the western lands. Surely he isn't afraid of talking to little old me?" No emotions." Talk, and be done with it." She bowed once mockly." I come to send you a message. Have you heard about inuyasha?" Hatred came to his eyes barely, but went blank again." I do not care for that half breed." " Oh but I think you will. You see it is told that his mate is indanger." So the runt has taken a mate. Disgusting. " What happen's to his whore, is his problem and his alone." He turned, and started walking away again.

"So you would not care if your mate rin died." That stopped him. How she knew rin he did not know. But no one threatens his mate." I warn you if you threaten my mate again..." She giggled.

"Come now great lord. I am not threatening. I am just warning you. There is a war coming. This man you my know. Naraku. Does it ring a bell." When she got no answer, she laugh." I cannot wait to see your death." She laugh, her laughter echoing throughout the woods. Then silence. Sesshomaru, reflexed his claws. Them going back to normal. Without a glance at her dead body, he headed home.

His thoughts...

"So he's alive. What has my brother gotten himself into. The half breed, amazes me how he lives so long with the inteligents he has." He thought sacarism. "He is a fool. Taking a human mate. He is ruining the families blood line. His blood." He growled." No one will kill you inuyasha." He looked up at the moon. " No one."

"But me..."

Home. Rin. Whoever shall come, will die. Whoever shall be near shall die. Whoever, comes to hurt his rin. Dies. War. Let it come. He thought. No one will stand a chance against him. Naraku. So he his coming out to play? Well when the time comes, he will kill him. Inuyasha as well. As the saying goes.

Playtime's over...

A/N

Thanks for the review guys! Wow seriously me so happy with the reviews! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying them. I promise more update's to come! Heaven Meets Hell: Destruction is coming soon! Promise!

Special Thanks

Brianna thanks!

Shout Out

D.I.- Yes inuyasha did mark her! You'll have to find out what's gonna happen!

Chadna-Thanks for reviewing girly! I'm glad you like it!

Megan Consoer- I hope this makes ya happy

Kagome nita gawa- Thank you so, so much! I know you been reviewing and reading from me all the time and I thank you so much! Please keep reading! Next chapter...is abit disturbing.

Windgal- Your right...but I'm not gonna give it away!

Tahitianbabe- Uhh...these next chapter's will be quite disturbing.

Angel-tears-16- Heh I think chapter nine is wayyyy nicer then what's coming up OO

Stay tune!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Lessons Taught

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Eleven

Kagome awoke slowly, groaning. 'What happened?' She remembered the fight between her and Inuyasha, and then the look in his eyes, the way they changed, and then he...she shuddered, he had bitten her. Kagome tried moving her hands but noticed she couldn't, they were tied. Her eyes widened for a second then narrowed. The next thing that she noticed was that she was in a strange room, a dark room. She shivered. 'Where's Inuyasha?'

"I see you're awake." Kagome turned her head sharply toward the source of the voice, the sight before her caused her to shiver. 'Inuyasha?' His eyes...they were blood red. Suddenly feeling a cold breeze across her naked skin, she flushed in anger and embarrassment

"Inuyasha what's going on?" She tugged on her restrains. Her fear grew as she saw him smirk slowly, evil. 'What's wrong with him?' Kagome nearly jumped out of her exposed skin as she felt a hand lazily glide up her leg.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes when she tried pulling her leg away, he held firm, making her wince when he dug his claws into her leg.

"Inuyasha stop! You're hurting me."

"Good maybe now you will behave." Kagome whimpered, glaring at him.

"You son of...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as he dragged his claws down her leg, opening long, shallow gashes in their wake. She sobbed, and Inuyasha smiled.

"You see Kagome...you have been very bad. My hanyou self, may take your shit. Love you even, but me..." He purred, as he leaned close, licking her tears away. " I know that you need to learn a few things…about respecting your mate."

Kagome flinched, again trying to pull away. He growled. "Last fucking warning, you move away again, and you'll wish it was my claws only." He hiss at her, and she stiffened, swallowing.

"What...what are you going to do...?"

He smirked evilly.

"Start your lessons."

"Fuck you! I wont listen to you, you bastard!" Kagome shut her eyes tightly when he raised his hand to slap her, but when nothing happen, and she opened her eyes. She saw his cocky smirk. She glared at him, and felt a material slide up her leg slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw a belt in his hand.

"You're going to learn to respect me Kagome, you're going to call me Master, if not we have a long way ahead, I hope you are a quick study." He smiled. " I admire your spirit K-a-g-o-m-e." He mocked her name, to which Kagome glared at him. He chuckled. " But all spirits die..." Something seemed strange...Inuyasha knew her, yet he wanted to take pleasure in hurting her. 'Why?'

"This is your first lesson Mate. Today's lesson is: Submission." He purred. "And knowing you, you'll put up a great fight."

Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks, as realization hit her. "Your...going to rape me...?" He chuckled, licking his fangs. " No. I'm not, it will be must more sweet when you come to me willingly."

"I hate you! I'll never listen to you!" She spat in his face. Inuyasha wiped his face, growling.

"Call me Master."

"No! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out when the belt in his hand made hard contact with her thigh. His eyes shone with delight. Reaching out and touching her cheek softly, Inuyasha leaned over her.

"Promise me something, dear Mate...?"

"What...?" She asked, sure that more strikes were to come.

He smirked, his fangs shining in the full moon's light.

"Promise me that you will…"

Inuyasha leaned even closer, as he licked the side of her face. His voice dropped to a whisper as he reached her ear.

"Scream for me."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Lesson Learned

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Twelve

Inuyasha stared down at the sleeping, battered Kagome. A smirk crossed his features, he did quite a number on her, but it was worth it. In the end she would bend to his will, Kagome would obey him.

He smoothed his hands over the flame red marks that covered her thighs. This was Kagome's first lesson, submission. She provided quite a bit of entertainment. He chuckled, nodding his head to himself, yes, indeed she was.

Inuyasha licked his lips. Kagome had quite a lot of spirit. Yet, in the end, she learned her place. Inuyasha growled as he thought of the lack of control she had been able to bring out in him. He had to remove his hands from her legs or he would have cut her to shreds. He knew she would put up a fight, and if he had to beat the living crap out of her, he swore he would.

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his temple. He could feel his human side trying to regain its control. But his demon blood wasn't ready to rest just yet. Once the hanyou was back in control, he would ruin everything. Demon Inuyasha had to smirk though. The look on that hanyou face would be one to remember.

'Funny, everyone assumed his demonic side was sleeping. Dormant, never coming to the surface, almost non-existent.' They were wrong. He chuckled, as he stood, stretching, and walked to the bathroom. Inuyasha took his time in search of what he needed to sooth his Mate. He turned the water on in the tub. 'They always thought he would never surface, but he was always watching, snarling in his tomb.'

He had been kept in so long, no wonder he was out for blood. The needs to fuck, kill, shed blood, were so strong. 'But what stopped him?' He wondered, as he went back inside the bedroom.

Kneeling beside the bed, he lifted his sleeping mate as gently as possible. Moving slowly, so she wasn't jarred too much, he walked back inside the bathroom.

Once he was sure the temperature was right, he set her down into the soothing water. She moaned still asleep. Inuyasha guessed the warm water felt good to her. He started to bathe her. With a firm grip on her, he started bathing her hair, adding shampoo, and then conditioner afterwards. He took his time washing her body throughly. Memorizing every place on her soft skin. Silk, soft, and fragile. 'A fiery temper, a strong spirit. Maybe this is what has brought his youkai to the surface. The call of his Mate?'

He shrugged, and continued to wash her, but this time with her arms.

It was strange, one moment he could be cruel, and uncaring, the next sweet and gentle. He snorted at the thought. The fuck he is. With a huff, he finished bathing her.

Inuyasha could guess why he didn't feel the need to kill, to be involved in mindless violence. 'It was her.' He stopped to stare at her innocent, beautiful face. She slept soundly, not fearing he could, or would, do any wrong to her. He smirked, lifting her wet body from the tub.

Inuyasha carried her inside the bedroom, and set her down. He headed back to the bathroom, draining the tub, and collecting towels. When he returned, Inuyasha began drying her. When he was finished, he covered her with a blanket, and laid down with her.

He chuckled darkly. 'Sleep now Mate...because you are in for a rude awakening.'


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Broken Confessions

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys. Warning! Some intense violence in this scene!

Chapter Thirteen

"Stop it!" Kagome cried, clenching the bed sheets hard. Tears poured down her face. 'Oh god why? Why her? Why was Inuyasha doing this to her?' She sobbed, feeling another whip smack against her bare back.

Tears, blood, and sweat poured off her. All she wanted to do was to curl up and die. 'How could Inuyasha do this to her? Why? Why? Why?'

Kagome screamed again when another smack landed on her already raw skin. Panting she collapsed onto the bed. She felt utterly exhausted. Inuyasha purred in pleasure, licking slowly up her back. The taste of her blood heated his own, it called to him. Kagome trembled, whimpering slightly.

This all started happening when Inuyasha decided to wake her up, none too gently. He ordered her as his slave, bending her to his will, telling her to call him Master. She had refused, and every refusal made him punish her. Yet no matter how horrible the pain, there was one thing, one thought that kept her completely off guard.

She enjoyed it.

She hissed at the feeling of his rough tongue on her. Such a delight for Inuyasha, her fear and arousal turned him on greatly. He growled, baring his fangs at her, he grabbed a fist full of hair. Inuyasha pulled her head back, making her wince. He glared sides ways at her.

"You know what I want to hear." She shook her head stubbornly. His eyes narrowed. "Bitch..." He dug his claws into her shoulder hard, making her scream in pain. He pulled harder on her hair.

"Tell me!"

"You! Your my Master!" She cried. He released her, and she covered her face with her arms, as she sobbed. He could only glare down at her. 'Why was he displeased? Why? She called him Master, finally. He had tasted her blood, made her his Mate by mark. Then what was it?'

'Fear.' His eyes flashed gold, and he hissed. He now realized what he was feeling. He did not want her to fear him. No, he wanted her acceptance, her...love. He clenched his hand into a tight fist, not caring if he drew blood.

'How could I let it go this far? How? I swore I would never ever harm my Mate. I ask for submission on her part, she denied me that, but not whole heartedly.' Now it seemed he messed everything up. He was the cause of her fear now. His eyes softened just a little.

Kagome's breath hitched, her crying was subsiding. She flinched at the feeling of his touch on her shoulder. "Please...no more...I promise to be good...I promise! Just don't hurt me anymore!" She nearly started crying again. Inuyasha felt his heart breaking, and something snapped inside him.

He groaned, wincing, as his eyes flashed red, then gold, red, gold. He inhaled, and his eyes...they stayed gold. Blinking a few times Inuyasha looked around. When he recognized the person in front of him, he nearly vomited. The sight of Kagome's bloody beaten form, was too much.

Inuyasha froze. He swallowed, fear gripping his whole entire body. 'No...I couldn't have...oh God no...' But he did, the evidence was right there, coating his claws. Panting, he felt like he could hardly breath as he lifted his hands up. He wanted to scream seeing her blood. He wanted to die, he wanted to cry, beg her for forgiveness. He stood on shake legs, but he was unable to stay up and fell near her, on the side of the bed. Kagome turned her eyes to Inuyasha, fearing the worst, but she nearly sobbed in relief. Seeing his golden eyes, full of sorrow, staring back at her.

She also saw pain in his eyes, fear, worry, and hate for himself.

"Inuyasha..." That did it. He took her in his arms gently. She lay in his arms, feeling strangely at peace. " Inuyasha...your alright..." She whispered.

Exhaustion.

Her eyelids drooped, but she managed to keep her eyes open. She gasped, as wetness appeared on her shoulder. Pulling back she looked up at Inuyasha.

Tears welled in Inuyashas eyes, and his breath hitched.

"Ka...Kagome..." Her gentle smile, her kind heart, and her acceptance as she welcomed him in her arms, broke him.

She had told him he was all right.

For that he sobbed. His cries, were heart breaking to hear. He held her close, crying in her welcoming arms. Kagome felt her heart breaking at his pain. She wanted nothing more then to take it away. 'But how can she?'

"Kagome!" He screamed in her arms, shaking so badly as his breathing hitched again. It felt so weird. He was the one who hurt her, he was the one who broke her, but Kagome held him, shushed him. Told him it was all right. Even though in reality it was not.

Hours seemed to pass, but they were finally settled down. Exhaustion took its toll on both of them. Kagome's wounds are bandaged. New sets of clothes were found for her and Inuyasha. Tucking then both in bed Inuyasha held Kagome close, close to his heart. He shut his eyes tightly as one last, lone tear fell.

Inuyasha stayed like that for a while. When Kagome's breathing evened out, he finally opened his eyes to stare down at Kagome. His eyes soften as she slept soundly. With gentle care he brushed her bangs from her eyes. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Another tear seemed to slip, in the silent night he confessed his claim.

'I'm sorry Kagome, for all the wrong I cause you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything.' He inhaled, eyes closed.

'Kagome...Your the only one for me. You, Kagome are important to me. Only you. Forgive me.' He placed a kiss on her parted lips.

"I love you..." He loved her, had always loved her. Before it was only friendship, companionship, lust, and finally love.

Looking down at Kagome. His sweet Kagome. He smiled, but it was a sad smile.

'God I love you...but...'

"That is why I must let you go..."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Choices Made

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Fourteen

'Mmmm vanilla….'

Inuyasha blinked sleepily, unmoving as he yawned. He inhaled again, trying to catch the delicious scent that woke him. Cuddling into the warm body, he inhaled again, sighing in bliss. 'Vanilla...just like Kagome...' Suddenly he froze, blinking a few times, trying to clear his foggy mind, as well as trying to remember last nights' events.

'What happened?' He wondered, finally able to think clearly, as brain functions finally kicked in. Inuyasha untangled himself from Kagome's warm body, sitting up. Then he panicked, lifting the covers, before sighing in relief, and disappointment. 'Well what the fuck do you did was going to happen, idiot? You think she would let you touch her again after the shit you pulled yesterday?' He rubbed his face, sighing in irritation. Irritation for Kagome's tempting scent, for himself...well he was mostly irritated with himself. Grumbling, he got out of bed, being careful to be very quiet, so he wouldn't disturb Kagome.

After a shower, and getting properly dressed, he was ready for work. He stood near the bed, near Kagome. Kagome lay curled on her side, her even breathing telling him she was still fast asleep. His eyes softened, as he reached out to move a strand of ebony hair from her face. Inuyasha let his fingers stay a little longer, moving down to lightly caress her cheek. With a deep, resigned sigh, he dropped his hand lifelessly to his side. 'God's I don't deserve her...I just hope she can forgive me what I'm about to do...'

His fingers twitch as he slowly touched the tip of his fingers to the mark. His eyes grew sad, and he took a deep breath, pulling on the power of his youkai to slowly heal the mark.

Inuyasha panted, eyes opening to look at the mark. 'It was...gone...' He felt his blood run cold, feeling as though his heart was breaking. Instead of her baring his mark, only smooth skin existed. He bowed his head, reaching into his coat he took out the note from his pocket, placing it next to her pillow.

Walking slowly toward the door, Inuyasha picked up his coat and briefcase. He never thought walking away would be so painful. With his hand on the doorknob, he paused clenching his eyes shut. 'Its for the best...' He inhaled, opening the door. Inuyasha hung his head in defeat as he closed the door behind himself.

'For the best...' He repeated inside his mind, and yet he felt as though his heart was being ripped in two.

A few hours later…

Kagome sighed, and then yawned. She licked her dry lips, before stretching out. She felt, and heard a crumble, and blinked. She lay on her side, pausing when she saw a note near her pillow. She bit her lip, before reaching for it. Swallowing she sat up, unfolding the letter in the process. She started reading.

Dear Kagome,

I left for work early. I figured I would let you sleep in, you can come in late.

-Yash.

"Well that's odd." She mumbled, looking quite confused. Inuyasha never let her sleep in, nor could he stand her being late. 'What was he up to?' She thought, before getting out of bed. Lucky for her, Inuyasha agreed to letting her leave some of her stuff here, incase she ever slept over.

A short time later, a groomed and dressed Kagome headed out to the office, never knowing what lay ahead for her.


	16. Chapter Fifthteen: Betrayed

I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any claim to any Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi, I thank you for creating such a wonderful story, and allowing writers like myself to play with them. Thank you. R/R guys.

Chapter Fifthteen

Kagome hummed softly as she walked into her office. She hoped that whatever was bothering Inuyasha wasn't too serious. She felt relaxed, complete. She went inside her office, shutting the door behind her. With practiced ease she tossed her jacket onto her leather couch, before setting her briefcase next to her desk. With a blissful sigh she flop down onto her chair. Tapping her fingers against the table. She rested her left elbow on the desk, her chin placed inside her palm. A soft smile curving her lips.

Today was the day. Kagome decided, sighing at the thought. 'Today we are making it right. I don't care what happened. That wasn't Inuyasha...well it was Inuyasha... but...' Kagome paused, shaking her head. 'I know it was Inuyasha...but somehow I know in my heart that couldn't have been his doing. I know he wouldn't hurt me intentionally.' Inuyasha would sooner kill himself, than hurt her.

A frown formed on her lips. Out of habit she tapped her lips with the tips of her fingers. 'Would he actually blame himself...? Duh! This is Inuyasha we're talking about; of course he'll blame himself! Even if I were able to convince him that I love him, and no he didn't mean...' Kagome gasp, nearly cutting her lip with her nails. She blinked once, then twice. 'I love Inuyasha...? But how? She couldn't possibly love him. Oh sure, she lusted after him, but love?'

Kagome snorted, crossing her arms. Leaning back in her chair, she shut her eyes. 'I don't know if I love Inuyasha...I don't know what I feel...' 'Liar...' Kagome swallowed, her eyes softening. 'I do care for Inuyasha... I like him a lot...But love? How do I know if I really do love him?' She shook her head, finally snapping out of her daze. With another sigh she stood and stretched.

Grabbing her briefcase off the floor, she placed it on the desk. Kagome snapped open the clasps, and started looking through papers that she needed Inuyasha to go over with her. She grumbled, and sighed. 'Finally.' She grasped the Peterson's case, and snapped her case closed. After making sure she had locked her briefcase, she headed over to Inuyashas office.

Kagome paused outside his office. She took a deep breath, and reach for the door handle. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as the door opened. Kagome felt her heart stop.

Inuyasha smiled politely to Ms. Sakura Jones. She smiled, wearing her all time favorite red business suit, the one that hardly left anything to the imagination. They both paused as if just noticing Kagome was there. Sakura grinned at Kagome evilly, and leaned over placing a light kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. "I'll keep in touch. Glad to be doing business with you." She straightened her skirt. Kagome stood frozen. A cold thread pierced her heart. Inuyasha smiled at Sakura, totally ignoring Kagome. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Sakura giggled, as she left the office, but not before winking at Kagome.

Inuyasha finally turn his attention to Kagome, as if finally actually noticing her. "Oh, hey Kagome." His face was blank, eyes hard and cold. Kagome swallowed, trying to get her emotions under control.

"Why was she here?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, snorting. "I don't believe I need to explain my business with my clients to you, Kagome." She winced, feeling hurt. She held the folder in a death grip, her knuckles turning white.

"But...I thought...Inuyasha...I..." Inuyasha snorted at her. "I, I, I. Is that all you can say Kagome? What do you want?" She felt tears coming to her eyes. 'I will not cry, I will not cry.' She held out the folder. "I...wanted to give you this..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, as Inuyasha snatched the folder. "You brought it, now leave." He was about to turn his back to her, clenching his eyes shut. 'I will not break, I will not break.' He wouldn't beg her to forgive him. He stopped at feeling of a soft hand grabbing his arm.

"Inuyasha...what about us...? Why are you acting like this?" She didn't care anymore; tears were running down her pale cheeks. He stood stiff, eyes narrowed at her. He fought off the need to comfort her. He hated seeing her cry. "Kindly remove your hand from my arm." She flinched, dropping her hand. "As for us..." He paused, and Kagome held her breath.

"There is no us." Kagome stood there staring at Inuyasha. Pain, absolute pain, shot through her. She felt as though her heart was being ripped out. She had trusted him, and he used her. Anger soon replaced the hurt in her heart, but then sorrow took its place. Inuyasha watched all these different emotions play out through her eyes. He clenched his jaw to stay firm. This was for her own good. But why did it have to hurt so much?

Kagome finally broke down and sobbed. "I hate you..." She whispered. "I HATE YOU!" She turned and ran. She never saw the tear that fell from Inuyashas eye, or the sorrow, or pain in his eyes.

Kagome sobbed, bumping into a few people before finally slamming trough the last door to get outside. She collapsed onto the pavement near the office door, and sobbed her heart out.

'I love him, I love him, I love him...' She finally realized, and cried more. She gasped, covering her mouth. With the other hand she searched for the mark he left on her. Nothing. Her skin, was blank, it had healed. Her hand that covered her mouth shook. Tears welled in her eyes, and she wailed. She wanted nothing more then to die right then and there. She never felt so ugly, so used then she felt right there. But most of all she never felt pain quite like this.

As she cried, she didn't notice a shadow hovering above her, a throat being cleared finally caught her attention. As her eyes finally traveled up, blue eyes met red.

A/N:

Hey guys! Long time no see! Lol I'm back with a vengence! Grins evilly Any who I want to thank everyone for there wonderful reviews, patience, and so on. I have a big surprise coming out for you guys and I have more free time to update regulary. The lover part two and three will be coming out! I'm not giving anything away but I hope you like them. They may not be like my first the lover but it could be quite a lot of fun if your interested. Secondly I haven't posted any authors notes on the other chapters because I figured I just bring out the update version of this story. Again me sorry for the late updates. Its been not a great year no excuses seriously. Please review! And I'll see you guys again shortly!


End file.
